Erased, Betrayed, Locked Away
by LacytheSilverWolf
Summary: The Wild Hunt. A ghost story meant to scare children turns out to be more real than anyone ever expected. Effie and Derek are the only ones who can remember Stiles. But will that help save him or cause more problems then they can handle? Derek/OC
1. Memory Lost

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie update. So, as you can see, there is no in between for season five and six. I tried to get something written, but everything felt forced. So I decided to leave well enough alone and just move onto the next season. This is _Erased, Betrayed, Locked Away._ This story is going to be different from all the others because, for most of the chapters, it'll be from Derek's point of view. Now, I don't want to spoil why, but it does have to do with Stiles being forgotten and the fact that Effie and Stiles are twins and bonded as Sparks. That's all I'm giving you. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It had been three months since anything went horribly wrong in Beacon Hills. And while Effie would love to say that she was happy about that, a feeling had settled over her in the last few weeks that told her the peace wouldn't last much longer. And Stiles shared the feeling. But the twins handled it very differently.

Effie was sketching almost non-stop. She wanted to be as prepared as possible and had been working more on calling forth her powers when she wanted. She'd learned in the last three months that when she got a reading from touching something, it was actually her magic reading residual energy left in a person's mind or in the aura around the person or object. It helped Effie focus her mind to know just what it was she was looking for.

Stiles, on the other hand, was dragging Scott all over town, sticking his nose into every police case he could pick up on his radio.

John, Effie and Derek had tried everything to keep Stiles away from police activity, but not even duck taping him to his chair worked. They still had no idea how he got out of that one.

So when he busted into the trailer Effie and Derek were staying in on the Hale property, to oversee the construction of the new house, and so Effie could ward it at night, neither blinked an eye. They were just glad they heard him coming this time. And were dressed.

"Impound." Stiles panted. Clearly he'd run. "Case. Smashed."

Derek looked at Effie. "Any idea?"

Effie held up her phone. "Text from Lydia. There's a car in impound with a smashed out windshield. Only the kid was found inside, parents are missing."

Derek frowned, flipping through Effie's sketch book. "This car?" he held up the sketch Effie had made three nights before.

Stiles grabbed the book. "Exactly this car." he flipped the page, showing a man on horseback with a gun. "And Scott saw this guy when looking through the kid's memories."

With a sigh, Effie stood and shoved her pencils and book into her bag. "I wanna see the kid first. See what I can get off him while Lydia checks out the car."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The young boy, Alex, reminded Effie a great deal of Scott when they were all younger. Same floppy hair and intense eyes.

"Hey Alex," Effie sat before him in John's office. "I'm Effie, the sheriff's daughter and this is Derek," she motioned to the silent Hale behind her. "I know you've already been through a lot tonight, but we just wanna try one more thing to find your parents, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Anything to find them."

Derek pulled Effie's sketchbook and pencils out, squatting beside her with them in hand.

"Okay," Effie shifted in her chair. "I just need to touch you. A simple hand on the arm will do, but only if you're comfortable with it."

Alex nodded and pulled up his sleeve. "Uh, sure. But why?"

Effie smiled. "You'll see." Steadying herself, she reached out and laid her hand on Alex's exposed forearm. Eyes closed, she focused on anything lingering in Alex's mind or around his aura. Right away she could feel how afraid he was. How shaken by what he went through. Brief images filled Effie's mind and she reached for her sketchbook. Derek placed it in her hand and watched as she let go of Alex and started sketching. But the more she drew, the more frustrated she got. Her pencil strokes went from long and smooth to short and harsh.

"Ef," Derek put his hands over hers. "Stop."

Effie relaxed her grip on the pencil. "The more I try and draw what I saw, the more the images fade." she looked at Alex. "I wish I had more to help with."

"You tried." Alex said. "That's enough."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Yearbook picture day. Another milestone signifying the end of senior year being one step closer. In a show of subtlety, and wanting to give her fellow shifters a laugh, Effie dressed in a loose, gray sweatshirt that slipped from one shoulder and had a wolf and fox entwined on the front. She tucked it into a pair of high waisted jeans, shrugged up the shoulder with her tattoo and smirked at the camera.

Lydia, who had been waiting for Effie to finish, was silently laughing as they walked away towards the table they left their stuff at.

"You are one of a kind, Effie Stilinski." Lydia said.

Effie laughed. "And I'm sure the world is thankful for that." The two pulled out their classwork as Scott joined them and they heard Stiles interrupting Malia's picture over and over again until she gave up.

"You ruined it." Malia said as they came to the table.

"Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe because you haven't signed up for your own photo yet?" Malia accused.

"Yes, I did." Stiles pulled a form from his pocket, showing it to them.

Effie looked over her shoulder and spoke with Malia. "It's blank."

Stiles frowned. "Uh,"

"Or maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones." Scott suddenly said. They all looked at him funny. "Psych paper."

That explained it.

"Hey," Stiles changed the subject. "The deputy searched the car. No slugs, no exit hole. And the address Alex gave my dad, it's an abandoned house." they just watched him. "Come on! Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet. Who's comin' with?"

Even though she had drawn the car and the man on horseback, Effie was having a hard time finding a reason to ditch school. Stiles didn't look happy when she said so.

"I've got to retake my photos." Malia said.

"Yeah, not interested." Lydia declined.

"I cannot miss any more classes." Scott said.

"Scott," Stiles tried. "Scott,"

"I missed thirty-eight last semester." Scott explained. "And Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school. I can go after school."

"You know what?" Stiles threw up his hands. "Forget it. I'll take Liam." They all turned and saw Liam. Or at least his body. His face was hidden by Hayden's. Or being swallowed by Hayden's. It was hard to tell. "Yeah, I'm not taking Liam."

"Hey," Sydney came over to them, her camera in hand. "Can I get a candid?"

"Uh, no." Stiles protested.

"Yeah, sure." Lydia and Scott grabbed Stiles and pulled him down between them. Effie turned, leaning between Malia's legs where she at on top of the table, and rested her arms on the coyote's thighs. She heard Stiles saying something about Scott explaining why something was blue, but ignored it in favor of looking at Sydney.

"Everyone smile." Sydney told them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie couldn't explain it, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus during history class. And not just because they were watching a documentary that John made his kids sit through at least a dozen times in their lives. Seriously, at one point the twins reenacted it while it was playing. John had not been amused.

Sitting behind Stiles, Effie found herself focusing on the tapping of her brother's thumb against his desk. She found her own pencil tapping out the same pattern on her notebook and before she knew it, she couldn't stop. The pencil moved around the entire page, over and over, tapping out little dots everywhere.

The bell ringing startled her out of her trance and she sat back with a gasp. Looking around, she saw Stiles and Scott were already gone, going to check Alex's address, and Lydia was standing motionless beside her desk.

Picking up her notebook, Effie moved to Lydia's side.

"Lyd," Effie touched the banshee on the arm. "Lydia."

Lydia gasped, looking at Effie. "Something's coming."

Effie held out her notebook. "I know." On the page, made entirely of little dots, was a rain storm. Stiles's face could just barely be seen through it. The rest of his body was vanishing within some kind of mist. "And it's coming for Stiles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stiles wasn't his brother-in-law yet, but he was family. He was pack. And Derek was sick and tired of supernatural shit messing with his pack.

Pulling into the parking lot, he saw Effie, Lydia and Stiles running towards each other.

"Stiles!" he heard the girls shout.

"Lydia! Effie!" he grabbed them by the arms as Derek jogged over. "Derek. You know me. Oh thank god. You all know me."

"We do." Derek confirmed.

"But I think everybody else is forgetting." Lydia said.

Effie gripped her brother, panic running through her veins. No matter what, she was not going to forget her brother. Nothing could ever make her forget the one person who had been by her side since the moment they were born. All they'd been through, all they'd suffered, it was going to take a lot more than the Wild Hunt to make Effie forget.

' _I will remember.'_ Effie swore to herself. ' _No power in the natural or supernatural worlds can erase the memory of_ _Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski from my mind. I am a druidfox with the powers of a Spark, and I wish the Hunt luck taking him away from me.'_

"Hey," Stiles pointed behind Lydia. "Do you see him?"

"See what?" Lydia asked as they looked around. Effie's eyes narrowed on a spot, but she couldn't see anything.

"The guy on the horse." Stiles explained.

"Stiles, if you can see him," Lydia looked at him. "They're gonna-"

"No, I know." Stiles stopped her. "I know. Okay. They're coming for me. So you have to get away from me right now, okay?"

"We're not leaving you!" Effie and Lydia protested.

Stiles turned to Derek. "Get my sister out of here." the alpha didn't move. "Derek, please."

Derek exhaled heavily, looking at Stiles for a long moment. "We will find you."

Stiles nodded, grabbing Lydia's hand. "Come on,"

Derek held Effie back as Stiles and Lydia ran.

"Stop!" Effie cried out. "Derek!"

"We'll find him." Derek swore. "The Wild Hunt will not get away with this."

"Stiles!" Effie screamed. "Stiles!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Minutes, maybe hours later, Effie fell from Derek's arms and onto her knees. She dropped her hands to the ground and pounded against it as she cried. Stiles was gone. She didn't have to go looking to know the Hunt had taken him. She felt the moment his presence left their world. Now she was just waiting for her memories to slip away and for her brother to fade from existence.

"Hey," Derek knelt beside her. "Tell me what's wrong."

Effie looked at him like he was insane. "Stiles is gone, Derek. My brother is gone."

Derek frowned. "Effie, what are you talking about? You don't have a brother."

Effie jerked back. "No, no,"

"Effie," Derek reached out. "Effie, what is it?"

"You forgot, too." Effie couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face. "It's only a matter of time until I forget, now."

Derek took her hand. "Forget wh-" he suddenly gasped, doubling over in pain.

"Derek!" Effie grabbed his shoulders. "Derek, breathe! What's wrong?"

Derek panted, lifting his head. His eyes were alpha red and he looked both distraught and angry.

"I remember." he said. "The moment I touched you, it all came back."

Effie stared. "You-" she thought of every memory she could with Stiles. None of them were fading or even hazy. "I still remember him. I haven't forgotten."

"Maybe you won't." Derek suggested. "You're twins, Sparks."

Effie swallowed. "Then you were right." the pair stood up, looking into the distance. "The Wild Hunt will not get away with this. We will get Stiles back."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I'll be the first to admit, I hate when the show messes with Stiles. I think that's why this was so hard to write for Effie. That and any time something happens to her brother, she stops cooperating with me. Derek forgetting and then remembering once he touches Effie was planned from the moment the season premiered. And I have a very solid reason for why I decided to do that. But I'm not giving it away just yet. You'll see soon. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy, located at the bottom of my profile, stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	2. Superposition

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. Stiles is gone. Taken by the Wild Hunt. And now everyone's forgotten him. Derek forgot, too, until he touched Effie. Their bond, that spark that ties them together, broke through the fog. Stiles is gone, but Derek and Effie remember and they will get him back. But it won't be easy, or safe. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It had already been too long since Stiles was taken. Of course, in Effie's mind, the moment her brother was taken was too long. Since that night, Effie hadn't gone home. She couldn't bring herself to see what the house would look like without Stiles and their mom. It was just too much. Thankfully, not for the first time, John allowed Effie to stay with Derek for days on end. He knew she was safe and knew she was still going to school, and he knew the bond his daughter had with her boyfriend was so much more than the average high school romance.

Not that the pair was getting up to anything.

When Effie wasn't working on what little school work she had, she was researching the Wild Hunt, Ghost Riders and any stories about people returning after vanishing.

"Got another one," Effie said from the table in the loft. All research was left in the loft, so Derek could be assured Effie actually slept at night when they went to the trailer on the property. "Sixteen hundreds, a man vanished without a trace for almost three years before he reappeared. No one could recall him being missing, but suddenly remembered him the moment he returned."

"That's the longest period of time so far." Derek said as he wrote it all out on one of the clear dry erase boards he'd got. The sight of them had made Effie smile mistily, telling Derek that Stiles would be proud. "Before that, it was only a matter of months."

"He was in part of the world so against magic, it had to be an outside force that brought him back." Effie explained. She carried the book over. "They even outlawed candle burning during the day, saying only witches needed them during that time."

Derek rubbed his brow. "Wow and I thought the Argents were bad."

Effie snorted. "I'd definitely rather be dealing with Gerard right now."

"Wouldn't we all." Derek capped his pen and caught sight of the time. "Alright, time to call it a night." he saw Effie flinch. "Ef, we made a deal."

"I know," Effie shut the book and tossed it on the couch. "I know we did, but how can I sit in class or hang around Scott and Lydia when they have no idea what's really going on?"

Derek sighed. "I don't know, I really don't. But we can't keep working as efficiently if you don't go to school and your father stops letting you stay with me."

Effie shook her head. "I just want him back, Derek." she looked at the older wolf. "I can't keep losing people."

Derek pulled Effie into his arms, holding her tight as she shook against him. "We will get him back. We didn't lose him to the Nogitsune, we won't lose him to the Wild Hunt."

"Immortal dark fox spirit," Effie sniffed against Derek's throat. "And Ghost Riders. Only my brother."

Derek chuckled. "Only Stiles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie set her sketchbook down, looking over the collage she'd drawn.

Malia's chains from before she had control.

Scott's inhaler from before he was turned.

Lydia's name in Stiles's handwriting.

And Claudia Stilinski.

The face of Stiles and Effie's mother was aged as if she'd been able to live longer than she had. She was smiling, her face was healthy and full. Effie couldn't understand it.

"Derek," Effie didn't look at her mate, her eyes glued to her mother's face. "Take me to the station."

Frowning, Derek did as he was told. He saw Effie's sketch, recognizing Claudia, and stepped a little harder on the gas pedal. The pair arrived in no time at all and walked into the station. Effie led the way to John's office, but stopped short when she looked through the blinds.

There, sitting on her father's lap the way she had before she got sick, was Claudia Stilinski.

"No," Effie backed into Derek. "No, I did not lose him, just to get her back."

"Effie," Derek gripped her arms, his own gaze fixed on the woman he knew to be dead. "Let's go before-"

"Ef?" John came out, Claudia behind him. "Derek? What's going on?"

Effie shook her head. "This isn't right." she pointed at Claudia. "You shouldn't be here!"

Claudia frowned. "Effie, what are you talking about?"

"I learned to live without you," Effie went on. "We all did. It wasn't easy, but we learned and we moved forward. I won't accept losing him just because you're back."

"Sweetie," Claudia reached for her daughter.

"No!" Effie screamed, pressing further into Derek. "No! I want him back, not you!"

"Effie," John stepped forward, frowning more when Derek pulled Effie back another few steps. "Derek's right behind you. Who else could you want back?"

Tears streamed down Effie's face as she looked pleadingly into her father's eyes. "Stiles. My brother. _Your son_. I want him back."

"Effie, you never had a brother." Claudia tried to use a gentle tone. "We've always just had you and that was enough."

"I am a twin." Effie spat out. "I was born two minutes after my big brother and we've been together ever since. He was taken and I'm going to get him back."

"Effie-"

"Don't, John." Derek stopped the sheriff. "Don't try and patronize her when you know the things that happen in this town. Effie does have a brother."

"How could I have a son and not know it?" John asked. "I think I'd remember another child."

"Not if he was erased." Derek explained. "The Wild Hunt, Ghost Riders. They take people and erase them."

"But you two remember." Claudia pointed out.

"Our mate bond." Derek said. "And the spark Effie and Stiles share. It saved Effie's memories and she brought mine back through touch."

"But I shouldn't have to do that with you," Effie whimpered to John. "You're as connected to us as we are to each other. We're your kids."

"I'm sorry," John shook his head. "I've seen some crazy things in this town, but I just can't believe I forgot my own child. There is no Stiles, Effie. There never was."

"Why don't I take you home, sweetie?" Claudia suggested. "I think you need a good night's rest in your own bed."

Effie narrowed her eyes on her mother. "I am not going anywhere with you. My mother died when I was a child. You may be wearing her face, but you're not her."

"Effie!" John and Claudia scolded.

Eiffe shook her head, turning into Derek's embrace. "Get me out of here."

John tried to stop them, but Derek flashed his eyes to warn the older man off. He would never hurt Effie's father, but she would always come first. If that meant intimidating John into backing off, so be it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek and Effie entered the clinic just in time to hear Lydia gasp.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" the banshee asked.

"My brother." Effie said, coming around the corner. "And it's about damn time you all started remembering." she crossed her arms. "Now help me find him."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, I know this is ridiculously short, but that's how this happened to work out. So the others are starting to remember, while Effie sees the true effects of her brother no longer existing. Don't know about you guys, but it was a punch in the gut for me to have Claudia appear when Stiles disappeared. And as you can tell, Effie isn't having that crap. Unfortunately, her denial of Claudia being there and insistence of having a brother that no one, other than her and Derek, can remember isn't going to work in her favor with her parents. You'll see why next chapter. Until then, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Sundowning

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next Effie chapter. This is where it all goes to shit, well further shit, for Effie. As you saw in the last chapter, she is not, in any way, accepting of Claudia being back after Stiles has been erased. Like she said, she learned to live without her mother, she won't learn to live without Stiles. But her denial is going to become too much for some and the consequences are going to be severe. Not even being a shifter can save her this time. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie and the hell I'm about to put her through.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Effie received the text to meet at her house, she wasn't pleased. She still hadn't set foot in the house, especially since discovering her mother was back. Not only was the house without any trace of Stiles, but now it had all the signs of a two parent household. Effie didn't want to see that, but Lydia's text said it was important, and Scott's text to Derek pleaded for them to show up.

Setting foot in the house, Effie nearly shifted at the sight of so many feminine touches. Something the Stilinski household hadn't had in years. Not with Effie being a tomboy painter and Stiles and John not really caring about how the place looked, other than being clean and orderly.

"Breathe," Derek whispered so no one else could hear him. "I'm right here." He slid his hand around Effie's waist and pulled her back against his shoulder, anchoring her.

"Ef, that you?" John called from the living room.

Effie swallowed. "And Derek."

"Kinda figured, sweetheart." John chuckled as the two appeared. "You don't really go anywhere without each other these days."

"There's a reason for that." Effie smiled tightly. "What's the big emergency?"

"No emergency." Lydia said from her seat. For a girl who'd been into that house hundreds of times, she looked completely uncomfortable. "Your dad has a lead on 'Stiles'."

"I can hear the air quotes around that, Lyd." Effie said. "He's real, you're starting to remember. Don't start questioning it now."

"Not questioning, honey." Claudia appeared with a metal box in hand. "Just trying to figure this all out."

Effie glared. Hard. "You don't need to figure anything out. Once Stiles is back, you'll be gone."

"Effie." John's tone was hard. "I will not have you talking to your mother like that. Show some respect."

"If she were actually my mother, I would." Effie fought back. "But Mom died when Stiles and I were kids. You vanished into a bottle until the Hale Fire and Stiles and I learned to live without her."

"I don't understand," Scott shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Effie exhaled. "Just more that changed when Stiles vanished. Why do you have Grandpa's box?"

"He went by Stiles," John said, his tone stiff. He was clearly unhappy with his child. "It's a family nickname."

"I know." Effie said, crossing her arms. "My brother started using it when it became clear no one could pronounce the name Mom gave him."

"What name?" Claudia asked.

"Pop's." Effie answered. "Mom named Stiles after her father."

Claudia winced. "I would never-"

"You didn't." Effie argued. "My mother did. Just like she named me after Nan. She nicknamed me 'Effie' after a childhood friend."

"Effie isn't a nickname." Claudia shook her head. "It's your middle name."

Effie let out a dry laugh. "Even my name has changed. I can't wait for Stiles to come back."

"The only Stiles in this family," John spoke up once more. "Was my father."

"And Effie's brother. _Your_ son." Derek pressed. "Stop ignoring the signs that she's telling the truth, John. Scott, Lydia and Malia are starting to remember, to open up about the truth of there being someone missing from their lives. Why can't you?"

"I would never forget my child." John fought. "And I really wish you'd stop taking Effie's side and fueling this delusion. Maybe Scott and the others do have a missing friend. But it is not my son."

Effie shook her head. "That's it, I'm not staying here." she looked at Scott and Lydia, who looked uncomfortable for a whole new reason. "Call me when you're done and we'll talk more about how to find Stiles."

Derek turned them so they could leave, but Claudia climbed to her feet.

"You leave this house, young lady," she said. "And you'll force your father's and my hand."

Effie looked at her. "What are you going to do? I'm a druidfox, humans can't stop me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Long after Effie and Derek left, John and Claudia sat in their living room, hands laced together.

"You really think this is the best solution?" John asked his wife.

Claudia nodded. "She's clearly delusional, John. And Derek's not helping one bit. I told you she was too young to be in such a serious relationship. She needs our help."

John sighed, but nodded and pulled out his phone. "Parrish? I need you to meet me at Hale's loft. How are you at restraining alphas?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

In the end, Derek and Effie only heard Parrish coming. The Hellhound burst through the loft doors and quickly pinned Derek against the wall. Effie went to attack him, but felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck. Reaching up, she removed a tranq dart.

"Effie!" Derek struggled against Parrish. "John, don't do this!"

John came in with three orderlies from Eichen House. "She's sick, Derek, and she needs help."

"The only thing this will do it cause her more pain!" Derek fought. "That place, she won't survive there!"

John sighed and motioned for the orderlies to take Effie, who was kneeling on the ground panting as the wolfsbane laced tranq worked through her system. Not enough to kill her, but enough that no one would get hurt restraining her.

"Let us do this," John said. "And you'll get weekly visits. Fight me, and you won't see her again until her mother and I deem she's ready to come home."

Derek froze. That long apart, given the strength of their mate bond, it would kill the pair. John had backed him into a corner. He could either fight and end up in a situation where they would both die, or watch as his mate was taken away and get to see her once a week.

Parrish seemed to realize Derek was giving up and stepped back. He turned, watching the orderlies strap Effie down to a stretcher, a wolfsbane laced IV already in her arm. He hadn't been sure when John told him what was happening. Even now, watching the way Derek seemed to be caving in on himself as Effie was taken from the loft, he was doubting his boss.

"I'll get her back." Derek growled at the sheriff as the man went to leave with his daughter.

John nodded. "You will. When she's ready."

Derek couldn't fight it, as the door closed behind John and Parrish. He threw his head back and howled into the night.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stared at her parents on the other side of the glass door holding her in her cell at Eichen House. And she did mean cell. Because she was a supernatural creature, she was in the sublevel where Valek had been. Wolfsbane laced the door and handle, preventing her from escaping and the glass wouldn't break under anything less than a banshee scream.

"We'll see you soon, sweetie." Claudia smiled, tears in her eyes.

"No," Effie shook her head. " _You_ won't." As the door shut and the lock snapped into place, Effie pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Focusing on her Spark, she pushed a barrier of magic outward and encased herself in a bubble. They wanted to lock her away, fine. But no one was touching her without her consent. And good luck to those that tried getting through her magic. They would regret it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I've had this plot planned since I first watched season six, because I knew there was no way Effie was going to give in to the idea of her brother being gone, but her mother coming back. And I wanted Claudia to be the type of mother that would look passed the supernatural, or ignore it, and just see her underage daughter in a serious relationship with an older man. May seem a bit extreme, but it's the plan. From here on out, until Effie is released, every chapter will be from Derek's POV. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	4. Relics

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. Well, not really since she'll be in it for about one scene and that's it. This is where we start seeing things from Derek's POV. He's still out and free, doing what he can to get Stiles back, but he's not playing on anyone's side any more. His pack has been split up. Stiles is missing, Effie is locked up by her own father and he's done playing nice. He is an alpha who will do anything to protect those he loves and he's about to prove it. Read on!

Side note: I have no idea when this is going up because writing without Effie is turning out to be a lot harder than planned. So I apologize for the wait.

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Even after being offered a chair, Derek stood in the family room of Eichen House waiting for Effie to be brought up. He'd been able to feel the surge of her powers since stepping into the building and could only imagine what was causing it.

John had made it clear, to Derek and the Eichen House staff, that the alpha Hale was only allowed to see Effie once a week for an hour. That was it. Any further attempts to see her and he wouldn't be allowed in at all.

Derek knew, when Stiles was back and John remembered everything correctly, that the eldest Stilinski would regret his actions towards his daughter. Under any other circumstances, Derek would be understanding, but as it was, he was passed caring. He wanted his pack back and he didn't care what he had to do to get it.

"One hour." An orderly said suddenly as the door opened. Effie walked in, arms folded across her chest. Her entire body seemed curled inward until the door shut and then she flung herself into Derek's arms.

"It's okay," Derek whispered into Effie's neck as he held her tightly. "I'm here." he rocked them gently. "I'm here."

Effie choked on a sob as she fought her shift. "I can feel my fox, again."

Derek frowned, but didn't dare break the hug. "What do you mean?"

"My cell." Effie explained, forehead pressed against Derek's throat. "It's lined with wolfsbane. It's almost like it's in the very air and my Spark is sheltering my fox by taking control and pushing it down. I haven't felt its presence since they put me in there."

Derek finally pulled back, framing Effie's face. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent then even before she'd been turned.

"Are you sleeping?" he asked.

"I wouldn't call it sleeping." Effie said. "I encase myself in a bubble to magic and I sort of just exist during that time. My body rests, but my mind,"

"It races." Derek finished. He rested their foreheads together. "I will get you out of here, Effie. I swear."

"I'll survive." Effie stroked his jaw. "Find Stiles and you can break me out together."

Derek chuckled softly. "I'm sure nothing would make him happier."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Stepping outside the gates of Eichen House, Derek rolled his neck as his link to Effie was cut off. Whatever had been used to build the psych ward was able to cut supernaturals off from each other. It left Derek very unsettled and even more determined to get Effie back.

"Derek,"

Derek turned, seeing Chris standing not too far away. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Parrish." Chris shared. "Came to me after he helped John put Effie away. Said he wasn't so sure he was on the right side. He wanted to make sure you had back up." he looked up at the building. "Why would the Sheriff lock his only child away?"

Derek sighed. "Because she's not his only child. The Wild Hunt have already erased someone close to us. Effie's twin brother, Stiles. And when she kept insisting he was real and that her mother isn't supposed to be alive, they thought she was beyond their help."

Chris crossed his arms. "I didn't think you'd let anyone take Effie from you."

"I didn't have much choice." Derek said. "Parrish had me pinned and John made it clear if I fought him on this, I'd have no access to her. As it is I only get to see her once a week for an hour."

Chris's eyes widened. "That's extremely dangerous for both of you."

"Only me." Derek corrected. "Effie's druid half is shielding her fox by taking complete control. There's no risk of her going feral. Me, on the other hand,"

"You don't have a druid half to help balance things." Chris finished. "How can I help?" he saw the look Derek gave him. "Look, I may follow Scott's lead because of our shared connection to Allison, but even I know when to switch sides. I helped Scott take down my father, now I'll help you free Effie and bring her brother back."

Derek had to swallow several times before he could speak. "Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

From his place in front of Stiles's jeep, Derek could hear the lacrosse game going on. He knew Scott, Liam and Corey were playing to protect the few members of the team that weren't the in the Argent bunker after they'd all been seen at a party by the Ghost Riders. But they weren't Derek's concern. One alpha protecting them was enough. Derek needed clues on just where the Riders had taken Stiles.

Pulling the spare key Effie had given him from his pocket, Derek unlocked the driver's door and sat in the seat. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and caught the lingering traces of Stiles's scent.

"So they can't erase everything." he muttered. Breathing deeply, again, Derek began identifying the emotions within the scent. "Fear, anxiety. Frustration. Anger." he dropped his head back. "Resignation. You knew this was going to happen, you stubborn ass." Running a hand over his face, Derek refocused. "Okay, there's got to be something else." Before he could investigate further, thunder rumbled overhead and he got out of the jeep. Eyes flashing red, Derek took off for the lacrosse field as lightning struck and the skies opened up. "Scott!" he called to the other alpha. Racing across the field, he stood with Scott and his pack. "What's the plan?"

"Fight." Scott and Liam said.

Derek nearly rolled his eyes. "I meant for those of us that can't see them." Though, as he focused around them, he could pick up on something being there.

"Oh my god, they're real!" one of the players shouted. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Stay together!" Laim called back. "We'll protect you!"

"How?" another, this one a girl, asked.

"Run!" Scott ordered, but when they turned, even more Riders were there. A shot rang out and one of the players vanished. Scott lost his hold on Corey, through whom he was seeing the Riders. "I can still see them!"

"I think at this point," Derek called around his fangs. "We all can!"

From there, things went from bad to worse. People from the stands were running away from the Riders. Another player was taken and then Gwen allowed herself to be shot. And just like that, the Riders were gone, the rain stopped and the pack had failed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked away from his boards as the loft door opened. Given Chris was in serious condition in the hospital, Derek wasn't expecting visitors. But Lydia walked in, defeat nearly suffocating her scent.

"They're wrong." she said. "Stiles did leave something behind. He left Effie."

Derek nodded. "And his jeep." he motioned to the picture he'd pinned to the board. "Not surprising, that thing is a junk pile that only Stiles can make work."

Lydia pulled the picture down, looking it over. "This, I've seen it. It's parked at school."

"Exactly where it was the night Stiles was taken." Derek shared. "His scent is still all over it. Faint, but it's there."

Lydia looked at Derek for a long moment. "How do we bring him back? How do we bring all of them back?"

"By stopping the Ghost Riders." Derek said. "And figuring out just where they send their victims."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ugh, the roughness of this. I swear, writing Effie without having Effie there is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Thankfully there are only a few more episodes before John remembers and Effie can be released. And yes, as of right now, Lydia and Derek are working together. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	5. A Look Inside

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. And it will be Effie. After being stuck on the next episode for a bit, I decided to give myself more time to work with it and write up a short chapter about what Effie's going through in Eichen House. We have what she told Derek and the brief scene when she was first locked in, but I wanna give you a deeper look at what she's dealing with. The magic strain, the block her magic put around her fox. And just what the orderlies try and do to get through her barrier. Not to mention coming face to face with Fenris and listening to him explain how he made Effie's cell especially for her. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It had been just over a month since Effie was committed to Eichen House. She'd seen Derek only a handful of times in that time, and neither her father or Claudia had stopped by. She could only imagine what the facsimile of her mother was telling John to keep Effie locked away. Chris had stopped by twice a week, giving Effie updates on Derek, and taking information back to the alpha. He wanted to offer whatever support he could to the pair. He may have hunted their kind, but even he knew how dangerous it was to cut mated pairs off from each other.

When Effie wasn't talking with Chris or sitting mute in the group therapy sessions, she was in her cell, encased in her magic.

The first time an orderly tried to break through the barrier, Effie nearly broke it laughing at their surprise. Only from certain angles could the magic wall be seen. But the energy of it could be felt the moment you walked into the small room. For people who worked in a supernatural psych ward, they weren't really up to date on what they were dealing with.

Two of the orderlies, which Effie recognized from drawing she'd made during Lydia's stay, stood just inside the room at almost all times. They were her escorts and seemed to have a better grasp at how dangerous Effie was. Other than occasionally laying their hand against the shield, they didn't move to try and break it down or force Effie out.

Group therapy was a special type of torture that Effie could have lived without. She remembered Stiles talking about it after the Nogitsune. He said it was strange hearing other people talk about what seemed like such petty problems compared to what they dealt with every day. And Effie couldn't help agreeing.

Though, most, if not all, the patients weren't supernatural in anyway, the ones that were either weren't aware of it, or so medicated that they'd forgotten. Which Effie could understand. Orderlies were constantly giving people pills and shots. Several tried to sneak up on Effie to get medication in her, but even when she wasn't looking, she was protected and watching each one fly back into walls or doors was just enough humor for Effie to feel like leaving her cell was worth it. They'd even tried sneaking up on her in the shower, but if there was one place she'd make sure her guard was never down, it was there. And it was only there that her fox came back into play.

Every time Effie stepped out of her cell, her fox rushed back to her like a tidal wave. Her eyes flashed, her claws and fangs extended and she had to fight the urge to howl at the top of her lungs. Crossing back into that room was like leaving a part of herself at the door. The amount of wolfsbane scared her and she allowed her magic to push her fox down, protecting it in any way she could.

Hearing her cell door open, Effie looked up from her knees and saw Doctor Fenris. Just the sight of him made Effie wish she'd gutted the bastard months ago.

"Miss Stilinski," he greeted, arms tucked behind his back. "I hear you're not cooperating very much."

"I'm here against my will." Effie pointed out. "Not exactly sure why I'd cooperate."

"Your parents-"

"That woman is not my parent." Effie snapped. "My mother died when my brother and I were eight. She had Frontotemporal Dementia and died right in front of us while Dad was at work."

Fenris crossed his arms over his chest. "Effie, you have no brother. There was no twin during your mother's pregnancy and she had a complete hysterectomy after your birth. You are their only child."

"For now." Effie said. "Only for now."

Fenris sighed, moving around the room. He kept a good distance from the barrier, seeing it shimmer as he went.

"You know," he cleared his throat. "After you all came to see Valack and I learned just how powerful you really are, I had this cell made. I knew, one day, just like everything down here, you'd need to be contained. I just never imagined it would be because you'd lost your mind." he crossed his arms once more. "The amount of wolfsbane I needed to make this cell was almost unimaginable. But I wanted to ensure you'd never get out. And since all you've done is hide behind your magic, I guess I did my job. I-" he frowned as Effie started chuckling. "May I ask what's so funny?"

"You," Effie snorted. "You think I'm still in here because I'm trapped?" she stood, her barrier moving with her. "I am a druidfox, Doctor. The first female druid shifter in seven generations. I am a Spark, my very core holds more power than most creatures ever dream of, and you think some wolfsbane is keeping me here? No," she shook her head, smirking. "No, your wolfsbane is merely irritating my fox. That's all. The moment I want out, there will be no stopping me. And you'd better hope my father comes to his senses before that happens, or there won't be an Eichen House left standing by the time I'm done."

The fear in Fenris's eyes, in his scent, strengthened Effie. She was never one to enjoy people's fears, but in this case, she soaked it up. No, she wasn't playing by Fenris's rules, or her father's. She had her own playbook, one she and Derek and Stiles had written together. And heaven help them all if she and Derek had to break out the final play.

Ghost Riders would be the least of their concerns.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, slightly more violent than I was planning, but that's Effie for ya. So yes, she's stuck in Eichen House, but not because she has to be. I've said it before, not a lot can contain Effie. If she's stuck somewhere, it's by her choice, whether or not she had a say to begin with. John and Claudia think they've got the pair backed into a corner, but they've been in a lot of corners and always find a way out. This won't be any different. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	6. Radio Silence

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie update. I know, it's so random now when I post her, but I'm struggling with this half of season six. Hopefully the second half will go better, mainly because I have two major showdowns between Effie and Kate planned and am so looking forward to writing them. For now, it's time for another step towards remembering Stiles. As we saw last time, Lydia has joined Team Derek and knows Effie isn't crazy. We're gonna start off with a scene between Effie and John and I'm sorry, it won't be pretty. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Effie was told she had a visitor, she knew better than to hope it was Derek. It hadn't been a week since his last visit and she knew her father wasn't going to let up on that rule. Not with Claudia whispering in his ear.

Stepping into the family room, Effie was surprised to see John standing by the window, his back to her.

"No wife, I see." Effie announced her presence.

John faced her. "Don't start."

Effie shook her head. "Fine. What are you doing here, Dad?"

"I can't come see my daughter?" John questioned.

"Not when you're the one who put me in here." Effie retorted. "At least now I understand how Grandpa feels."

"This is so far from what happened with your grandfather and you know it." John shot back. "I was hoping time away from Derek and all the other crap going on would make you see straight, again."

"The only thing being away from Derek is doing is making me even angrier." Effie informed the sheriff. "And you can't remove me from the supernatural in this town, because I'm part of it." she threw her hands up. "Do you think they're keeping me in a wolfsbane reenforced cell for my own protection?"

"It is for your own protection." John fought back. "Something is clearly wrong with you, Effie. You're imagining a brother you never had."

"No, I'm not." Effie's tone turned hard. "And the sooner you realize I'm not the one who's wrong, the sooner I can get the hell out of this place."

"You're not leaving until you can admit you don't have a brother."

Effie stepped up to her father, eyes flashing lilac. "There has only ever been one moment in my life I wished I didn't have a brother and I was a petty child at the time. I wouldn't be who I am today without Stiles at my side and I will never wish him away." she turned away, heading for the door. "Don't bother coming back unless you're signing my release papers."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Parrish warned Derek that a tow company had been called to take away Stiles's jeep, the Hale raced to the high school and moved the vehicle.

Which he instantly regretted as he tried driving the death trap that only seemed to like Stiles.

"What're you doing?" Parrish asked as he found Derek on a side road, head under the hood of the jeep.

"Wondering how pissed Effie would be if I gutted her brother the moment we got him back." Derek's growl answered. "I told the little bastard to stop using duck tape on this thing. Does he listen? Of course not."

Parrish couldn't help laughing a little. "You and Stiles clearly get along."

Derek rubbed his forearm across his brow. "Put it this way, if it weren't for Effie, I think I'd have killed him by now." he sighed. "He's a good person, he doesn't deserve to have everyone forget him and his sister locked away for insisting he's real."

"Tell me about him?" Parrish requested. "Maybe if I know more, I'll remember."

Derek exhaled. "Can't hurt." As he worked to fix the mess Stiles made of his jeep, Derek ran through the last two years of his life, since returning to Beacon Hills and meeting up with the Stilinski twins, again. "He absolutely hated watching Effie and I get closer, but couldn't deny his sister was happy. One of the hardest things we had to deal with was slowly losing him while he was possessed by the Nogitsune. John doesn't know this, but once they graduate, both of them are heading to the east coast for school. Stiles is better at it than Effie, but they both have this habit of talking a mile a minute without actually saying anything. Stiles talks himself into and out of danger more often than anyone I've ever met and it really is a miracle no one's stapled his mouth shut."

Parrish grinned. "Doesn't sound like it would do much good."

Derek huffed a laugh. "Probably not." He moved to the driver's side and turned the key. The engine sputtered, but turned over and started up. "I'm buying him a car repairs for dummies book."

"I'll follow you to wherever you're taking it." Parrish chuckled as he moved back to his vehicle. "Just in case it breaks down, again. At least you'll have someone to bounce murder ideas of off."

Derek snorted as the deputy got in his car. Yeah, it would be nice to have a sounding board.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek had just finished removing all the duck tape from the jeep's parts, again, when a piercing sound broke through the trees. He'd taken the jeep back to the Hale property, keeping it back with the trailer he and Effie had been staying in while the new house was being built. He didn't think anyone would come looking for it, but felt it was better if it was basically out of sight.

The piercing sound echoed from inside the jeep and had Derek shaking his head in agitation. It quickly quieted to a static, as if the radio was on, and drew Derek away from the engine.

Climbing into the driver's seat once more, he listened. It was Stiles's police scanner that was making the noise. Debating with himself for a moment, Derek grabbed the receiver and hit the switch.

"Stiles?" he said cautiously into it. "Stiles, is that you?" Nothing but static came through. "Stiles, if you're there, give me something. I'm running in circles. Effie's-" he stopped. "A lot's gone wrong since you were taken. And we need you back." he dropped his head back against the seat. "Please, just tell me how to get you back."

The passenger door opening jerked Derek's attention from the radio. Lydia and Scott were there, the banshee climbing into the seat.

" _-rek, tha-"_

The three jerked as a response came from the radio.

" _Derek, are you there? Can you hear me?"_

Derek laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm here. I can hear you. Scott and Lydia, too."

"Oh my god, Stiles." Lydia laughed in relief. "We can hear you."

" _You know me? You remember me?"_

"Effie never forgot." Derek said. "She helped me remember and the others are remembering on their own."

" _Where is she? Where's Effie?"_

Derek looked at the other two, not knowing if he should tell him.

" _Derek, where is she?"_

"In Eichen House. Stiles, your mom's back and she talked your dad into committing Effie when she kept insisting you were real."

The other end was silent for so long, they were sure Stiles was gone, again.

" _Is she alright?"_

Derek sighed. "She's scared, angry and wants her brother back."

" _I'm working on it. Did Peter make it through?"_

Scott winced. "Sort of. But he brought your keys with him. That's how we knew to come to the jeep." he saw Derek's expression. "I'll explain after."

" _Lydia, do you remember the last thing I said to you?"_

Lydia smiled, almost shyly. "You said," she swallowed. "You said, 'Remember, I love you.'"

"Where are you?" Derek asked.

"We're coming to get you." Scott added.

" _No, no, no. You can't. You won't be able to find me."_

"Stiles-"

" _Just remember this. Canaan, okay? You have to find Canaan. Just find Canaan."_

The radio sounded static a few more times before going dead. The three looked at each other, both feeling more lost than they did before, but filled with a hope they hadn't had in weeks.

Stiles was alive and they were going to bring him home.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I have been glaring at this chapter for way longer than I care to admit. I delayed everything else I had planned for today to get it done before my week break starting tomorrow. So they've contacted Stiles, he knows about Effie and he's delivered his message. I wasn't going to include the I love you thing between him and Lydia, but I couldn't help it. Too sweet, even if I am a Sterek shipper. This is our last update until the first full week of January. As I said, I'm taking a week vacation starting tomorrow to get everything ready for next year. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. See everyone in 2019!

End Transmission


	7. Ghosted

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie chapter. But first, happy new year, guys! Okay, moving on. We're one step closer to getting Stiles back and getting Effie out of Eichen. We know Stiles is alive, others are starting to remember him and now it's time to let Effie know. So we're gonna start with another visit to Eichen before heading into the episode. Haven't decided yet if Derek's going with Scott and Lydia or staying in Beacon, but we'll find out. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie didn't bother fighting her tears as Derek's words sank in. They'd contacted Stiles. They'd talked to him and he was alive.

"Did you tell him where I was?" Effie asked, her voice choked.

Derek nodded. "He asked and I couldn't lie to him. He wanted to know if you were alright and if Peter made it back."

Effie frowned, wiping her eyes. "Peter was taken?"

"Apparently." Derek said. "I didn't even notice he was gone until Scott mentioned him being back." he smirked a bit. "Forgot my own uncle and didn't know."

Effie shrugged. "As far as we knew he was locked in here. That does explain the lack of complete creep factor to this place, though."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah. To be honest, I was kinda hoping you'd have an ally."

"Derek," Effie gave him a look. "I wouldn't trust Peter with anything after what he pulled with Kate. Much less accept him as an ally, locked in a psych ward or not." she sighed after Derek's understanding nod. "So, Canaan. What is it?"

"Don't know yet." Derek crossed his arms. "Scott and Lydia are looking into it. As soon as we figure it out, we'll be one step closer to bringing Stiles, and you, home."

"Just be careful." Effie warned. "You've all seen the Riders now. You're all targets and I really don't want anyone else being erased."

"We're working together." Derek shared. "Almost as one pack. Started with Parrish and Lydia, but now Scott's joined us with Liam and Hayden."

"And Malia?" Effie questioned.

"Still not entirely convinced Stiles is real." Derek sighed. "But I think she's coming around. Things that had been confusing her are starting to press more on her thoughts. She knows they all mean something, are all connected to what's going on, she just hasn't made the jump yet."

"She will." Effie nodded. "I know she will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek looked around the town Stiles had sent them to. Canaan was a ghost town. Not a single heartbeat could be heard, or a single scent caught on the wind.

"It doesn't make any sense." Derek said. "There should be something."

"I wonder why Stiles would send us here." Scott questioned as they walked down the deserted street.

They stopped just in front of a large banner, hung between light poles across the street.

"This is the place I saw in the mirror." Lydia said, referring to a vision she'd had at school. Scott and Malia moved to look at things left on a picnic table. "What happened to this place?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't know. But if it was erased, like Stiles, we won't remember anything about it until we find something to jog our memories."

A gate squeaked off to the side, like someone had moved it, and the four turned to look that way. Almost as one, they headed towards the carousel that had been taken over by weeds. One of the horses had blood covering most of its head and when Scott tried to step on the platform, the entire ride started moving.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place." Derek voiced what everyone else was thinking. "Be careful."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Chasing after a little boy in a ghost town. Yeah, cause there was no way that could go horribly wrong. But they were all seeing him, instead of a single person having a hallucination, so all in. Or so Derek was saying to convince himself that this wasn't a terrible, terrible plan.

Walking down the street, losing sight of the boy, they all stopped when they saw the curtains move in one of the houses. Figuring this is where the kid went, they headed for the front door. Scott pushed the door open, while Lydia called out after Derek knocked politely. Ghost town or not, manners were still a thing.

"You okay?" Lydia asked, seeing Derek shake his head with a silent laugh.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I've just got an Effie type voice in the back of my head."

Lydia smiled. "Nothing wrong with that."

They looked around the main room of the house, taking in the eighties feel of the decor. Everything was very neutrally shaded, lace was a prominent feature and so were dead plants.

"Visitors?"

They turned as a voice sounded from the next room. A woman with short hair in a long sleeved floral print dress was smiling in surprise.

"I can't believe we have visitors." she said cheerfully, coming towards them. "Oh, Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with. Oh, you must be thirsty. Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink." The woman actually trotted back out of sight.

"Seriously," Malia said as they moved slowly towards the dining room. "What is with her?"

Lydia sighed. "She's the woman I saw in the mirror."

Derek and Scott exchanged a look. That wasn't very comforting.

The three teens sat at the table while Derek hovered behind Lydia's chair. He tried looking as non-threatening as possible, but his wolf was growling just below the surface. Something about all of this was wrong. Very wrong.

"This was my mother's lemonade recipe." the woman, Lenore Lydia had said, brought back five glasses. "At least as much as I can remember. We always served this when we had friends to visit."

"We didn't come to visit." Malia said after chugging some of her lemonade. Derek really wondered about his cousin sometimes. "We're looking for someone."

"A friend of ours." Scott picked up. "Maybe you've seen him, his name is Stiles."

Lenore shook her head. "It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan."

"How long?" Lydia asked.

Lenore didn't answer, so Malia pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Since April 8th, 1987?" the coyote asked.

Lenore's entire demeanor changed. "Why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you."

"We need to know what happened." Derek insisted.

"There was a picnic." Lenore said. "A community party."

"Seems like everyone left in a hurry." Malia commented.

"People have been leaving Canaan for a long time." Lenore shrugged. "That's the day the last of them left."

"All at once?" Scott frowned. "They all just disappeared?"

"I didn't say they disappeared." Lenore snapped. "I said they left."

"Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke?" Malia asked.

"They just left!" Lenore stood, shouting as she shook the table. Her voice echoed through the room, dazing the four sitting there. Derek reached out a hand for Lydia, making sure the banshee was alright.

"We didn't mean to upset you." Lydia said once everything settled. "We'll go now."

The four made their way towards the front door, only for it to slam shut before they could reach it.

"No one is leaving." Lenore panted. "No one is leaving Canaan ever again."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lenore was a banshee. Of course she was.

Derek shook his head as Lenore's scream faded and his eardrums slowly healed themselves. It had been a while since he was on the receiving end of such a powerful blast.

"It's not my fault they didn't take me." Lenore said.

"I know why they didn't," Lydia stood and moved back to Lenore. Derek followed, but kept a bit of distance. Lydia could withstand a banshee scream. Derek's head was still ringing.

"You think I helped them because they brought back my dead son." Lenore accused.

Lydia stopped. "What did you say?"

Derek braced himself as the banshees both screamed, their shockwaves bouncing off each other. Hands over his ears, Derek waited for it to end. Waited for some sign of what was happening.

Finally, it ended, both women panting. Derek moved to Lydia, a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't know what was happening, did you?" Lydia questioned. "You only saw them at the very end."

"They were all around me." Lenore said, her voice almost defeated. "But they didn't take me."

"It's because you're a banshee." Lydia said. "Like me."

Lenore walked passed them, over to a mirror by the front door. She wiped her hand across it so she could see her reflection.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost thirty years." Derek answered.

"You won't be taken." Lenore said to Lydia. "You'll be safe."

Lydia shook her head. "I don't want to be safe. I wanna save Stiles." she touched the woman's shoulder, causing Lenore to turn. "Don't let me be the only one left behind. I don't have a Caleb."

"Go." Lenore held out a hand and the door flew open.

"Lydia," Derek took her hand. "Come on."

The pair made it outside the door, standing together as they waited for Scott and Malia to join them. They started away from the house, only for Lydia to stop and face it, once again. Lenore and Caleb were watching them from the front door.

"You know you can still come with us." Lydia offered.

"I couldn't leave Caleb." Lenore denied.

"Lenore, you know he's not real."

Lenore looked down at the boy, than back at the group. "I couldn't leave Caleb."

Derek saw the defeat on Lydia's face and ushered her away from the house. There was nothing they could do for Lenore. Not any more.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I was gonna add Derek being there when they find out Theo is back, but decided against it. Of course he'll find out, but not yet. So we're only a chapter or two away from Effie being released from Eichen, because, as we know, John is starting to remember. But it's not going to be easy to get Effie to forgive him. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	8. Heartless

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with our next Effie update. One step closer to getting Effie out of Eichen House. John's finally remembering his son, sort of, and willing to talk to Lydia and Derek about it. Also, as for Derek being a bit more touchy and protective of Lydia in the last chapter, he and Effie see her as pack, so he's going to be that way, to ensure himself she's alright. She's all he's got right now. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Effie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The last thing Derek expected was John calling him and inviting him over to the house. A house he hadn't set foot in since John and Claudia locked Effie in Eichen. But he claimed he had something he wanted to show Derek, and Lydia, and it was important.

The alpha arrived at the same time as Lydia, taking comfort in her careful touching of his arm. She wasn't a wolf, but she understood pack bonds and how listless Derek felt without Stiles and Effie around.

The two entered the house when John answered the door and followed him inside. Taking the path that led to Stiles and Effie's rooms was difficult for Derek, but he kept in mind that John had a reason. Even if he thought Effie was crazy, the sheriff wasn't a cruel man. He wouldn't do something just to torment Derek and Lydia.

As they rounded the corner, the two pack mates saw a section of the hallway had been torn apart. And in its place was the door to Stiles's bedroom. Derek's didn't realize how much he missed that sight until he saw it again. Seeing it along the same wall as the one that held Effie's was like a weight lifted from his shoulders.

John stood to the side inside the room, watching Lydia and Derek carefully step into the dark room, eyes taking everything in. As much of a relief as it was to see Stiles's room, it broke Derek a little to see it completely empty. There should have been pictures and posters. His stupid evidence board covered in strings and papers. His bed was missing, the candid photos someone had taken of Stiles, Effie and Derek at a pack night weren't lined up next to it. It just all felt so wrong.

"You knew about it, didn't you?" John asked. Derek didn't bother looking at him, knowing he was talking to Lydia. "God, it was on the blueprints. It was here when we moved in. That was eighteen years ago."

Derek saw Lydia looking around the room and knew she was seeing bits and pieces of Stiles. In his own mind, his bed flashed into place, the cork board and clear dry erase board. The desk and chair.

"Lydia?" John caught the banshee's attention. "What is it?"

Derek saw Lydia whip back around, looking at the room, again. "She's seeing how everything is supposed to look." he told the sheriff.

John looked at the man who was basically his son-in-law and tried to grasp what he was saying. "I don't know how you knew this was here," his words were aimed at Lydia, again. "If you want to discuss the possibility that I had a son, that Effie has a brother, I'm listening."

Derek crossed his arms, looking at Lydia. He was leaving the decision up to her. She'd told him about her talk with her mother, how John had created a facsimile of his dead wife to fill the void left when Stiles vanished. Given Effie's violent reaction to seeing her mother, again, Derek really hoped John's brain hadn't decided one was as good as the other. Because one was his mate's other half, the person who'd been with her since birth. And the other was someone the entire family had learned to live and grow without. In Derek's mind, you couldn't replace Stiles with anyone, no matter who they were.

Watching Lydia move around John to shut the bedroom door, Derek knew it was time to let the sheriff in on everything.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek watched John as he sat on the floor, Stiles's jersey in hand. He wanted to say something, anything, to help the older man with what he'd learned. But he knew John had to work through it on his own.

"Effie isn't crazy," John whispered. "And C-claudia convinced me to put her in that place, because I was scared to admit Stiles is gone." he looked at the alpha. "I locked my daughter up for telling me the truth."

Derek exhaled, crossing over to the man. He squatted before him. "Yeah, you did. I won't beat around the bush on this, John. Your fear of losing Stiles pushed Effie away and it's going to take a long time to get her back. But you can start by remembering Stiles, everything about him." he turned, motioning to the built-in shelves. "Start with that." Sitting on one of the shelves was an innocent ball of red string.

The one color that was always present on Stiles's boards. The color that always connected the dots. It was time for John to start connecting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, I was away for...two months. Why? Mentally, I took one hell of a nose dive. My chronic pain condition has finally spread to my other leg and I just folded in on myself. I won't say I'm a hundred percent better, but when I found myself reading over Effie and working on little things, I knew I was better than I had been. So, this isn't overly long or really that much into the episode. But it's also the last episode where Effie is locked away. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
